“…Aùn si no te hubiera conocido”
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: Angel o Demonio, Muggleo o Mago, Hombre o Lobo, no me importan los secretos ni las diferencias que nos separan; asi te amo, tan pura, cruel y desesperadamente...
1. Chapter 1

Angel o Demonio, Muggle o Mago, Hombre o Lobo, no me importan los secretos ni las diferencias que nos separan; asi te amo, tan pura, cruel y desesperadamente...

"…Aùn si no te hubiera conocido"

(Secuela de "Lagrimas Plateadas")

Por: Eiri Angelus

Preludio:

Tiempo y Vida…

Los relojes del tiempo de vida mortal de cada persona se encuentran en continuo funcionamiento ininterrumpido, la bóveda de la vida también esta ligada a la cámara donde el reloj del tiempo absoluto esta. Es un reloj gigantesco, el cual controla el tiempo de la existencia actual, tiene la forma de un reloj de arena solo que en vez de arena son infinitas lágrimas de Ángeles las cuales caen. Si algún reloj de vida se rompe la vida que representa deja de latir instantáneamente sea un error o no; si deja caer su ultimo grano de arena es reemplazado por una nueva vida, un nuevo reloj; también existen tres cámaras contiguas a estas. Una, donde los relojes de almas excepcionales están, las cuales están ligadas a continuo escrutinio y concesiones especiales dependiendo de su papel en el mundo. La segunda, donde los relojes son opacos; estos están concesionados al mundo de los demonios o seres inmortales. La ultima; donde los relojes se encuentran vacíos, es ahí donde la vida ha sido suspendida por alguna razón.

Por alguna razón un reloj vacío empieza a dejar caer arena, entre las miles de estanterías al parecer la vida ha vuelto al reloj que se había detenido, este hecho no es atestiguado por nadie y en segundos empieza a vibrar, brilla y desaparece en el silencio.

Horas mas tarde los custodios del tiempo echan en falta el reloj y se lo comunican inmediatamente al señor de tiempo, el señor del tiempo mira el registro y no entiende que pudo pasar, el registro ha sido borrado es por ello que no puede saber a quien pertenece el reloj.

Esto no puede ser bueno….-dijo observando los dos relojes que se encontraban a cada lado del estante donde había estado el reloj robado, sabiendo a quienes pertenecían y a la vez teniendo un muy mal presentimiento acerca de ello-…solo espero que no pase lo que creo…

El estruendo lleno sus oídos, salieron de las salas directo hacia donde se había escuchado, la cámara donde el reloj gigantesco seguía imperturbable su camino, con la única diferencia que los custodios luchaban contra alguien que parecía completamente divertido ante los que consideraba "pobres" ataques de sus oponentes. La figura oculta por las sombras del lugar revelo la sonrisa burlona mostrando los blanquísimos dientes y los caninos bastante crecidos. El señor del tiempo le miro asombrado por la cantidad de poder que desplegaban con una facilidad pasmosa, un escalofrió recorrió su columna al sentir algo vagamente familiar en la figura frente a si y frustración de no saber el por que.

Los guardias intentaron de todo pero solo lograron que la figura desplegara su poder destrozándolo todo a su paso. Los ojos claros del atacante brillaron en la oscuridad antes del último ataque, el señor del tiempo y sus guardias solo lograron ver una luz brillante antes de ser borrados del lugar.

No pensé que fuera tan sencillo…-dijo a si mismo con voz monótona la figura vestida de negro mientras veía los destrozos que había logrado-

Te dije que lo seria…-le dijo a su vez una segunda persona a sus espaldas-

…¿Cuándo haremos algo divertido?...-dijo con aburrimiento la primera figura observando los restos que habían quedado de una guardia-

Paciencia, mi querido muchacho, paciencia…-sonrió mirando el lugar- tenemos todo el tiempo que deseemos…-y no lo decía en sentido literal-

No quiero esperar, es aburrido esperar…

Lo se, lo se mi pequeño… pero la paciencia es una virtud que nos ayudara en nuestros planes… y sobre todo a ti, pronto, pronto obtendrás lo que deseas y no me opondré…

Bien, haz lo que quieras…-dijo con total indiferencia-

Siempre lo hago, siempre…

Buenos días…-dijo entrando a la estancia guiado por una criada, hacia ya tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar aun cuando casi todos los días se habían mantenido en contacto para saber de ellos, pero aun tenia la extraña sensación de que hacia años que no pisaba el lugar-

Buenos días, Blaise… siéntate estoy por desayunar…-saludo cortésmente Alex mirando al recién llegado, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el comedor-

Gracias… ¿Dónde esta Angelus?... ¿Aun sigue durmiendo?...-dijo con diversión no creyendo del todo que Angelus le gustara dormir de mas-

No, sigue en el santuario…-dijo sentándose al lado derecho de la cabecera central-

¿Sigue ahí?...ya lleva casi dos semanas¿no?...-tomo asiento frente a Alex, al lado izquierdo-

Trece días con este…- los sirvientes comenzaron a ordenar el comedor y servir el desayuno-

Vaya…

Normalmente tardaría algunos días, pero al parecer su mente ha sufrido mas daños de los que esta dispuesto a admitir…

…-subió una ceja en interrogante-….

Angelus puede tardar varias semanas en estado de meditación para curar su cuerpo, aunque a veces pienso que es algo más ya que con nuestros dragones, la curación de nuestros cuerpos es bastante rápida…

Esto es demasiado solitario sin Angelus por aquí…

Si, suele ser todo menos silencioso… jejeje….-sonrió de manera diminuta para seguidamente tomar un sorbo de su taza de té-

…si…la casa esta preciosa… ¿Cuándo terminaron las reparaciones?...

Hace unos días…

No entiendo por que no se quedaron en la mansión Shalim… hay suficiente espacio…

Angelus dijo que era lo mejor para tu preparación, además de que ahora eres el guardián oficial tienes bastante trabajo…

Si, pero aun así no era para que se fueran de la mansión…

Desde que la guerra termino Angelus ha tratado de mantenerse al margen, es por ello que estamos en la mansión Inffernatti…que mejor lugar para esconderse del mundo que la mansión de un demonio…-dijo con cierto aire irónico, tomo otro sorbo de su taza-…¿Cómo va eso?...-dijo sabiendo muy bien que Blaise entendería a lo que se refería-

Como te dije ayer y antes de ayer y los días anteriores a ese…esta muy bien, aunque consume mucha mas energía de lo que jamás hubiera pensado…-dijo mirando el elaborado adorno floral del centro de la mesa-

Los Shalim son fuertes, tú no eres la excepción…

Si, pero a veces pienso que Angelus tiene razón, y que soy demasiado joven e inexperto para esas responsabilidades, además de que estoy solo… no como Angelus que te tiene a ti…

Los Shalim no necesitan ayuda y lo sabes Blaise, aunque es amable de tu parte incluirme y hacerme sentir útil…-sirvió nuevamente té en su taza-además sabes muy bien que nos tienes a Angelus y a mi, somos Shalim y no te abandonaríamos si estas en problemas…

…-asintió lentamente con la cabeza y le miro atentamente e imito sus movimientos tomando de su taza para tomar un par de sorbos antes de hablar nuevamente-… ¿has hablado con el?...

¿Sobre que?…-dijo mirándole intrigado, mas su rostro se volvió pálido por segundos-

Alex…-dijo de manera reprobatoria, sabiendo que Alex estaba tratando de engañarle haciéndose el tonto-

…-suspiro derrotado y algo contrariado, Blaise había aprendido rápidamente a conocerle, fijo su mirada en el ventanal pero sin mirar realmente-

No piensas hacerlo¿verdad?...

…-el silencio fue la única respuesta, Alex tomo nuevamente de su taza y mantuvo esa mirada serena, esa que no dejaba ver lo que pensaba o sentía-

No puedes seguir así, deberás decírselo en algún momento…-odiaba que Alex fuera tan bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos, el había aprendido a conocerle pero cuando se encerraba en esa actitud era imposible leerle, igual que Angelus-

…No es necesario…-dijo de manera tranquila con una serena sonrisa-estoy perfectamente tal y como estamos ahora…

Pero… ¿y cuando ya no lo estés?…

Cuando no me necesite, el desaparecerá, me abandonara… tan simple como eso…

No me has respondido…

Yo siempre estaré bien, mientras Angelus lo este…-vio la mirada de preocupación y asombro de Blaise-Yo fui el que irrumpió en su vida nuevamente, Blaise…yo fui el que acepto quedarse aun cuando sabia perfectamente que Angelus no podía ofrecerme mas de lo que yo sabia podía ofrecer…

…

Conozco a Angelus desde hace mucho, Blaise… se sus defectos, habilidades, genialidades y capacidades, se muchas cosas y se muy bien que otras muchas jamás conoceré por que Angelus en si mismo es un ministerio indescifrable. Se que otra gente vive con dudas, con temores, con penas y no vive, yo no dudo, sabia y confié ciegamente sin dudar, por que la duda mata el amor y se muy bien que mi amor es ciego, pues no amo por los ojos sino por el alma y el espíritu y estos no ven…

…Amar ciegamente…

El amor es confianza ciega… aun cuando es unilateral…

¿Es suficiente?...

…Eso depende de cada uno, Blaise… se dice que el amor cuando es amor no te hace sentir dolor, pero el dolor es parte de nosotros, puesto que sin un poco de dolor no sabríamos si soñamos o vivimos… y si, de momento para mi es suficiente…

Se que Angelus siente algo por ti…

Si, lo siente… se que me quiere…-contemplo absorto el contenido de su taza-

Eso es un buen comienzo¿no?...

…-sonrió con tristeza-…para muchos lo seria, para mi solo es un consuelo Blaise, Angelus me quiere, si, pero no me ama… eso es mejor que nada, considerando lo que hice…

Angelus es cruel en su consideración, aún contigo…

No lo es, Angelus sabe como me siento, es por ello que se mantiene a mi lado…

Es por ello que lo digo, considerando tus sentimientos solo te daña al mantenerse a tu lado, cuando sabe que tu sabes que en algún momento te abandonara…

…- los hermosos ojos color arco iris se abrieron comprendiendo de pronto lo que Blaise le decía, mostrando sentimientos tormentosos que se reflejaban directamente de su alma-…si, lo es…-admitió tratando de que su voz no se quebrara, sin importarle de que la taza en sus manos temblaba a causa de sus propios sentimientos. sonrió mientras gradualmente esos ojos volvían a ser serenos y sosegados-…pero yo amo así y tratare de disfrutarlo aun cuando duela…

Eres un tonto, pero que puedo decir…ya que el amor es de tontos, si, pero afortunados tontos esos que encuentran el amor y son correspondidos…

La brisa serena soplaba por el tranquilo paraje, quien jamás hubiera estado ahí podría jurar que el lugar era un bosque o algo así y no una habitación. Si, una habitación gigantesca que encerraba un bosque dentro de ella, ese era el santuario, un pedazo de mundo dentro de una mansión. Los parajes solitarios y serenos no eran perturbados nada más que por la brisa ya que ni animales vivían en ese lugar reservado completamente para la meditación y la curación de la mente y alma. Bajo un frondoso árbol de lluvia de oro(es un árbol que en ciertos meses del año cambia sus hojas completamente por ramilletes de sencillas flores ya sean amarillas intenso o rosadas pastel que hacen ver al árbol rosado o amarillo según sea el caso y en vez de tirar hojas tiran flores) se encontraba una figura en posición de flor de loto y sus manos juntas en su regazo indicando la posición del chacra ventral, absorto en su meditación profunda, parecía una estatua, podía percibirse que no se había movido del lugar por las hierbas que crecían a su alrededor y las enredaderas con diminutas flores amarillas y moradas que cubrían su cuerpo como si de un calido abrigo se tratase. Una brisa fuerte soplo revolviendo los oscuros cabellos. Los ojos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido cerrados se abrieron estrepitosamente, pero en ellos no había ojos sino energía y magia pura, la conciencia se había ido seguía en profunda meditación. Las marcas de demonio brillaron en su frente vaticinando cosas que vendrían.

Es tiempo…-la voz sonó completamente desconocida, seguía en trance-…el tiempo ha empezado su marcha…la misma sangre se verterá en ríos de dolor…- tan rápido como había empezado se termino las marcas demoníacas dejaron de brillar y sus ojos se fueron apagando y cerrándose nuevamente como si nada jamás hubiera ocurrido-

Lejos de ahí en un lugar donde el tiempo es infinito, el reloj de la vida vuelve a girar, as lagrimas de los ángeles brillan al caer por el reloj de cristal como hermosos diamantes…

Tic, tac…

Tic, tac…

Tic, tac…

La sonrisa de un Ángel y un Demonio brillan rodeados por la oscuridad, esperando por su oportunidad…

Y el tiempo no deja de correr…

Tic, tac…

Tic, tac…

Tic, tac…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

"Lagrimas Doradas"

"…Aun si no te hubiera conocido"

(Secuela de "Lagrimas Plateadas")

Por: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo I:

Dolarya…

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, estirándose nuevamente entre las sabanas y frazadas, tratando de no moverse demasiado, para que el que dormía abrazado a su cuerpo no despertara. Se froto los ojos suavemente con la mano derecha quitando así todo vestigio de sueño que hasta hacia unos minutos aun le seguían, y con la mano izquierda hacia pequeños y reconfortantes círculos en la espalda del que se acurrucaba a su costado más estrechamente en busca de calor y comodidad. Miro hacia los ventanales que las habitaciones carmín proporcionaban, miro los carmesí y negros cortinajes entremezclados entre diferentes texturas como la seda y el terciopelo haciendo más pesados y ostentosos dichosos cortinajes, además de que la luz apenas pudiera traspasar por algunos resquicios que dejaban ver las telas semi transparentes que como pantalla adjunta también hacían que la luz se atenuara bastante. Pese a ser muy temprano el sueño había huido como si fuera una maldición, así que se encontró nuevamente pensando como ya empezaba a hacérsele costumbre desde que todo o casi todo había acabado.

La verdad es que no podía recordar demasiado de lo que había sucedido con total claridad. Recordaba paso a paso desde que había dejado la mansión casi de forma detallada, pero una vez que empezó a pelear contra Luzbel y de que Gabriel ocupara su cuerpo brindándole su poder y sus conocimientos sentía que realmente no podía creer lo que realmente había hecho. Gabriel, era un Arcángel y como tal debía ser poderoso, más lo que Harry no sabia cuan poderoso podían llegar ser cuando ambos poderes se combinaron, eso había sido extraño y descomunal. Gabriel le había dicho que al ser el mago más calificado y con más potencial le había elegido y por ello reencarnado de cierta forma en su cuerpo por lo que su poder seria permanente, para su desgracia. Actualmente pocos magos conservaban sus dotes de ángel, la mayoría ya no contaba con ellos, solos los que albergaban a Arcángeles y a sus parejas, ellos eran los únicos que aun conservaban sus poderes y sus alas, no podía entenderlo, pero sabia que de alguna extraña manera seria necesario y era por algo que ellos aun los tenían. Por su mente jamás paso que todo lo acontecido aun podía darse, pero la verdad es que ahora ya nada podía asombrarle.

Draco se veía mejor, ya no tenía ese estado de enfermedad que se encontraba por doquier, su piel pese a estar algo más pálida que de costumbre empezaba adquirir su color natural gradualmente. La debilidad seguía en su cuerpo pese a todos los esfuerzos de Harry por devolverle la vitalidad, aunque sabia que el estado de Draco podía llegar a ser permanente no se había rendido. Normalmente Draco se encontraba en un estado de debilidad, adormecimiento y cansancio que era lastimoso verle, aun con los esfuerzos de Harry y los otros apenas habían logrado sacarle de ese estado, ahora podía usar magia pero no del todo, solo hechizos simples que muchas veces no llegaban a resultar del todo debilitándole en el proceso y su debilidad era notable pese al hecho de que podía ocultarlo bastante bien. Draco al haber muerto había sellado su magia sobre Harry y por ello es que al volver a la vida se había encontrado sin esta, ya que una vez sellada la magia sobre alguien no podía ser devuelta puesto que se volvía parte de la persona sobre la cual se había sellado. Harry le había propuesto la única solución posible, la de compartir magia, por medio de un enlace. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la batalla contra Luzbel y Harry no había tocado el tema puesto que lo principal era la recuperación total de Draco, temía por la vida del rubio, pero ahora como un aliciente mas quería hacerlo, quería unirse de por vida a Draco y así poder compartir su magia, pero este se había negado rotundamente, no por que no quisiera casarse con Harry eso lo sabia muy bien el moreno, sino por el hecho de que Draco no quería que Harry le diese de su magia, se la cediese, el no podía soportar que le tuviese lastima, eso no iba a permitirlo. Y con lo que había pasado hacia tan solo 48 horas, habían logrado lo que hasta ese momento ni los mortifagos ni los demonios habían logrado, Draco se había derrumbado, implantándole una inseguridad que hasta el momento nunca había sentido, haciendo presentes todos los temores del rubio.

En una ocasión Harry había escuchado una conversación, no por curiosidad sino por pura casualidad (n: naaahhhh, le salio la vena cotilla ) en la cual le escucho decir mientras Draco platicaba con Severus y este examinaba su cuerpo y magia, que si no recuperaba esta última, el no seria un digno mago con el cual casarse y que mejor era así, mantenerse sin ataduras para que si la magia no regresaba Harry pudiese casarse con algún mago que valiera la pena sin ningún lazo que se lo impidiese. Harry jamás podría tenerle lastima y supo de manera definitiva que no podía amarle mas, pues ya le amaba todo lo que podía ser posible y aun mas con lo que pensaba, pero sabia que en Draco era algo mas fuerte que el, y no podía permitirlo, eso Harry lo sabia perfectamente, pero no podía dejar de insistir en esa opción aunque Draco ya había optado por callar o deshacer la boda si Harry insistía en ello, lo cual dejaba a Harry sin palabras para alegar.

Todo el mundo mágico sabia las penurias que cada joven mago había sufrido, lo habían vivido de cerca y es por ello que no demeritaban los esfuerzos del rubio, el cual siempre parecía apenado con quien se lo recordaba. Harry y él eran no solo héroes sino casi dioses lo que hacia a Draco sentirse cada vez peor ya que no tenia magia, se sentía como un squib o peor aun, como podía ser un héroe si no podía controlar su magia o ni siquiera generarla. Decía que no era un digno héroe, él no había hecho nada que otro no hubiese podido hacer.

Hasta ahora vivían en la mansión Potter, pese a todo, y como era lógico aun no se formalizaban las amonestaciones que habían empezado a darse antes de la batalla, ni siquiera se había hecho las fiestas de compromiso, Harry suspiro, había sido bastante paciente, pero la paciencia se acaba y la de Harry estaba por ceder justamente ahora, hoy era el día y Draco no iba a escaparse de esa platica.

-¿estoy como creo estar?... - pregunto con voz algo adormilada -

-Te vez hermoso…-sonrió con ternura-… para mi siempre eres hermoso…

-Eso quiere decir que me veo peor de lo que creo estar…-sonrió apenas como tratando de auto convencerse de que no era así-

-Si… algo así… - sonrió divertido-

-… -en su cara se formo un gesto doloroso cuando opto por moverse un poco para acomodarse -

-¿te duele?…- dijo preocupado, mientras alzaba algo las frazadas para ver si había algún problema con el cuerpo del rubio -

-No… - la mirada de Harry le hizo desistir de mentir - bueno algo…es solo duele… y la forma de dormir…

-Oh…- dijo no del todo tranquilo, observando el vientre que alcanzaba a delinearse bajo la finísima seda del pijama que Draco estaba usando, hacia no menos de dos días el rubio había sufrido un aborto espontáneo, era la primera vez que lo hacia desde lo de Luzbel, pero al ser su condición critica no pudo mantenerlo llevándose aun mas de la fuerza y magia que hasta el momento Draco había logrado generar y sumiéndolo aun mas en la tristeza y culpa-

-Estoy bien, no estoy enfermo ni nada por el estilo ni me voy a morir solo por esto, solo fue un aborto… - dijo amargamente mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad por el dolor aun latente en su cuerpo, pero con la tan innata elegancia que le acompañaba y pese a todo le hacia lucir tan formidable -

-Discúlpame, pero aun debes descansar, no estas del todo bien…- dijo viendo las ligeras e imperceptibles muestras de agotamiento que presentaba el rubio en sus facciones y hasta en el ligero flujo de magia que parecía desaparecer de a momentos -

-Lo se… no pasa nada…-trato de no sonreír como hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo, puesto que sabía que Harry sabía que sus sonrisas eran fingidas y mas falsas que el papel tapiz y eso solo desgarraba algo en los bellos ojos esmeraldas-

-Debes cuidarte más…

-Eso haré…hubiera sido un gran mago…-dijo no sin transmitir esa tristeza que empezaba a romperlo aun cuando no quisiera. Mientras se sentaba en el taburete del tocador del cuarto, mientras se alaciaba el cabello -

-Te creo…como nosotros…- dijo Harry saliendo de la cama, no sin antes estirarse convenientemente antes de acercarse a su pareja y depositar un beso en su cabeza y dar una ligera caricia sobre el bello y aun sensible vientre -

-Como tú, dirás…- dijo dejando inconcientemente traspasar algo de tristeza mediante su voz, mientras se dejaba sobre el tocador el cepillo y se levantaba con rumbo hacia el baño -

-Draco… se que me has dicho que no hablemos de esto…pero…- le siguió no le iba a dejar hablando solo como tantas veces -… es necesario que me des una respuesta…

-Yo, no…

-Tus padres y mis padrinos ya no saben que hacer para que nos den mas tiempo, pero pese a todo debido a todo el conflicto nos han dicho que ya no puede seguir alargándose el plazo…- por muy en guerra en que hubieran estado las reglas del mundo mágico aun seguían siendo muy estrictas en cuanto a las tradiciones se referían y no podían dejar de incumplirlas -

-Harry….

-Por favor… debes haberlo pensado ya… no se pueden seguir posponiendo las amonestaciones…- cerro la puerta del baño, para que así Draco no pudiese escapar y dejarle como tantas veces; con la palabra en la boca y con las propuestas y dudas a medio decir -

-Lo se…- dijo dándole la espalda haciendo como si llenase la tina del baño con agua caliente -

-Ya se que lo sabes…- dijo Harry tratando de mantener la paciencia ante la indiferencia de su rubio, le tomo por el hombro obligándole dócilmente a que le diera la cara mientras hablaban -

-…….pero Harry…

-¡no mas peros!... - dijo por fin perdiendo la paciencia acorralando al rubio contra la pared del lustroso baño poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado del rubio evitándole así escapar -

-……- los ojos plata le miraban abiertos como platos, revelando una imperceptible muestra de asombro -

-No vuelvas a darme excusas que ni tú te crees…- dijo con voz dócil bajando la cabeza ante el rubio posándola contra el blanco pecho que subía y bajaba en un monótono y tranquilo vaivén -

-…..- tan solo se limito a ver las oscuras hebras de revuelto cabello que caían desordenadas sobre los ojos de su dueño que se abrían como una oscura y espesa selva frente a sus ojos -

-Se que me amas… nunca lo he dudado……. -dijo con voz vibrante y llena de emociones y sentimientos latentes tan fuertes que eran imposibles de ocultar en su voz - Pero Merlín sabe que no puedo soportar esta situación…

-Lo se…- dijo con voz apagada, casi muerta -

-¡NO DIGAS QUE LO SABES!… -sintió como el cuerpo que tenía atrapado se tensaba ante el sonido potente de su voz - perdona, no quería reaccionar así…

-No te preocupes…- dijo sonriendo y dándole una leve caricia en la mejilla, sobreponiéndose al sobresalto de escuchar la voz de Harry -

-Te amo…

-No, no puedes amarme… ¿no ves?... lo que ha pasado hace dos días es prueba de ello… no soy el indicado para ser tu pareja y nunca lo seré… -dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme aun cuando sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a temblar y a llorar incontrolablemente -

-No es verdad, eso fue un accidente, tu magia…

-Mi magia no sirve… no la tengo… no soy digno…- su labio inferior pareció temblar al decir cada palabra pero fue detenido con sus dientes que se clavaron duramente sobre este para que Harry no lo notara -

-Te amo…-dijo suavemente Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo inaudito al repetir esas palabras que mas parecían herir a Draco que traerle paz-

-Harry… no deberías… no lo merezco…

-Tú más que nadie merece ser feliz…

-Harry…soy un remedo de lo que fui…tu no mereces esto… no te hagas esto…

-…vivir juntos es lo mejor que me ha pasado Draco… pero, quiero mas… necesito mas… quiero poder presentarte como mi esposo - empezó con la voz suave, casi monótona y falta de volumen tratando de ignorar todos los tontos argumentos que hasta el momento draco le había dado - darte el lugar que mereces ante todo el mundo mágico… ¡dioses!… eso es lo que yo quiero…pero…- hizo una pausa, tratando de que algo de saliva pasara por su seca garganta antes de continuar para así poder decir lo que podía ser no algo bueno para él - ¿que es lo que quieres tu?… eso es lo que mas me importa…-dijo por fin con voz suplicante y vibrante, estaba derrotado no podía con Draco, no cuando estaba así, no podía ir en contra de sus deseos, por muy doloroso que eso fura -

-también es importante para mi como lo es para ti, Harry. Tu eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme en mi vida… - miro por un momento las hermosas esmeraldas de su amado, para luego desviar la mirada ante la fuerza del sentimiento que estas reflejaban hacia él, hacia su persona - pero mi magia no ha vuelto, pese a todo… sabes que no soy lo que mereces…

-claro que si, eres perfecto para mi, la magia no miente… cuando nos comprometimos no tuviste ningún pero, ¿Por qué ahora dudas?...…

-aun tenia mi magia… de alguna forma podías estar orgulloso de tenerme como esposo… en cambio ahora…

-nada ha cambiado… - dijo mientras sus dedos recorrían la suave piel a su alcance, evitando con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia el tocar el vientre, pues eso solo volvería a deprimir al rubio alejándolo de él - no para mí…

-Quiero casarme contigo, es lo que mas quisiera, pero no puedo… - el rubio le dio una caricia sobre la mejilla para que esos ojos esmeraldas le miraran -

-¿Por qué no?...

-Por que no soy digno, ¿no lo ves?... - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco y desagrado ante su persona -…además así… si encuentras a alguien mejor podrás casarte con él o ella y alejarte de mi…que pueda ofrecerte todo lo que yo no puedo…- admitió tan bajo ni siquiera fue un susurro, que si no fuera por que Harry estaba a milímetros de él, no lo hubiese podido entender -…que sea puro… y no la piltrafa humana impura que soy yo…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?...- le miro abriendo los ojos horrorizados ante lo que decía el rubio, entiendo de alguna forma que Draco le estaba revelando su mas oscuro temor -… no puedes hablar en serio…

-No soy nada Harry, nada… no quiero también ser una carga y un parasito de tu magia…

-No lo serás, es tu magia también y lo sabes… tu la sellaste en mi…-vio la negativa en los ojos platino-… ¿es que no puedo compartir todo lo que tengo contigo?...-dijo con voz desesperada dejando de de acorralarle, pero en vez de eso abrazándole contra el muro de una forma casi tan asfixiante como si fuera un cerco de acero -

-Así lo siento yo… no puedes evitarlo, si he de tener mi propia magia, será de forma natural o de ninguna otra…- dijo cerrando los ojos devolviéndole el abrazo -

-Sabes… que eso puede tardar mucho tiempo o no darse…-dijo tratando por todos los medios de que su voz no sonara tan desesperada como su alma en esos momentos se sentía -

-Si así es, que así sea… si he de casarme contigo será como mago sino… (Prefiero estar a tu lado aunque sea así, hasta que el momento llegue y deba alejarme de ti)…- no quiso terminar la frase, no quería enfrentarse a lo que ello en verdad significaría -

-Draco…

-Harry…

-Si así lo deseas esta bien… nos casaremos…y no nos enlazaremos hasta que tu así lo decidas… ¿así esta bien?...por favor acepta…-dijo mirándole fijamente con tono suave mas con la suplica implícita en el modo -

-Harry…- le miro -

-por favor…-volvió a suplicar, sentía que su alma se desgarraba a cada negativa que el rubio le daba -

-no me obligues…- susurro bajando la mirada tratando de mantener el dolor dentro de si y de sus ojos para que no de derramara en llanto -

-esta bien… esperaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, puedo esperar…-cedió ante el dolor que sus peticiones estaban causando en el rubio, sabia que si insistía podía lastimar mucho mas a Draco, por esta vez que se quedase así, ya tendría mas tiempo de insistir, le abrazo nuevamente, extrañamente desesperado tratando de envolver con sus brazos el venerado cuerpo como si de esa forma pudiera protegerlo, infundirle la autoestima necesaria para hacerlo salir de esa depresión, darle su amor y cariño-… magos… es que no podría…tengo tanto miedo…- dijo en un susurro quedo sobre la blanca oreja -

Los ojos platino se abrieron asombrados ante la confesión, el pensaba que Harry era de los que no admitían sus miedos y menos así. Harry era de los que se imponían por su valentía ante todo, no por nada era un Gryffindor. Y que admitiera su miedo así como así, le hacia valorarlo aun mas, Harry aun seguía siendo aun mas fuerte que él, ya que pese a todo jamás admitiría que sentía miedo -… ¿Por qué lo dices?...

-en verdad que no podría seguir si tú no estuvieses aquí, conmigo…- dijo por fin mirándole con ese sentimiento que hacia a Draco perderse en esas piscinas verdosas, que le envolvían en ese agradable sentimiento que le hacia perder cualquier noción racional - tan solo no te alejes de mí, no me alejes de ti… por favor…no podría soportarlo nuevamente…

-gracias…- susurro apenas y afirmando con la cabeza ante los débiles susurros de Harry, evitando concientemente no jurar o prometer nada puesto que la palabra de mago y caballero le obligaría -

--

-vamos, hazlo una vez más…-dijo la autoritaria voz de Sirius Black-

-pero…

-nada de peros, debes manejarlo… es absolutamente necesario…- la elegante figura de Sirius se delineaba por la hermosa capa color crema en vivos terracota-

-Sirius…

-nada, hazlo de nuevo… - dijo con voz que no admitía replicas -

-para ti es fácil decirlo, tu naciste con este poder, yo aun no puedo dominarlo del todo… - le reprocho viendo la larga figura en frente de el que lucia la semi transformación de lobo ante sus ojos y a plena luz del día -

-…¬¬…- se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho lanzándole una muy mala mirada mientras sus orejas de lobo se movieron dándole a entender que eso no iba a funcionar con él -

-No entiendo la necesidad…- suspiro derrotado, sus rasgos apenas deformados por los signos de lobo, puesto que aun no podía controlar a voluntad sus poderes-

-Es necesario… -dijo sin más, tratando de no tensarse pero siendo bastante tajante ante el tema -

-¿Qué sucede?... has estado así durante varias semanas…-trato de concentrarse para que sus rasgos cambiaran aun mas, la túnica color verde menta asentando sus rasgos-

-…

-¿me estas ocultando algo?...

-No, como crees…- dijo con su mejor carita de "yo no fui"-

-Sirius Dimitrius Black…

-- n: ¡¡auch!!, nombre completo, la tercera guerra mágica se va a iniciar, ¡¡aléjense!! --…Remus…

-Dime que es lo que esta pasando…-dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero estaba algo ansioso, algo en el comportamiento de su pareja e hacia sentir raro, como un presentimiento de que no todo iba bien-

-…

-Sirius…-rogó con la voz y los ojos; sabía que algo no estaba bien-

-No es nada, solo debes aprender a transformarte mejor y a defenderte…-desvió la cara hacia una costado evitando a toda costa los ojos dorados-

-¿Por qué?...

-Es necesario…-dijo con un tono de voz que dejo a Remus paralizado pero a la vez con la certeza de que sirius no le diría nada mas aunque usara sus métodos mas fuertes de persuasión-

-Amo Black… ha llegado correspondencia urgente para usted…

-bien, gracias Krusher…-el elfo desapareció- Rem, sigue entrenando iré a ver esas cartas y cuando regrese espero que puedas hacerlo…

-si papa…-gruño de mala manera-

-sabes que es por tu bien…

-no, no lo se…-dijo enseñando los dientes caninos en una actitud defensiva-

-Rem…-dijo con tono herido-

-okay, okay… lo haré… ¿contento?...-bufo exasperado, no podía ir en contra de los deseos de su pareja, aun cuando no supiera el por que de todo-

-como no tienes idea, te veo en un rato…

Sirius miro un momento mas como practicaba Remus su transformación para seguidamente entrara a la casa. Se encamino por los pasillos de gusto sobrio hacia el despacho, ese lugar donde el veía todo lo referente a sus negocios y los de su familia donde toda la correspondencia importante debía estar. Miro el interior de su despacho, los grandes muebles de roble y cedro adornaban el lugar, así mismo la majestuosa chimenea de ladrillos oscuros que dejaba ver el inmenso fuego que dejaba la estancia calida, sobre el lustroso barniz del escritorio descansaban varios sobres. Sirius se acercó y le hecho un vistazo observando con algo de alivio que se trataban de cartas sobre algunos negocios que tenia fuera de Londres, pero había sentido alivio demasiado pronto puesto que la ultima carta le hizo fruncir el seño.

-medición…-gruño para sus adentros frustrado al observar el remitente y su seño se fue haciendo mas notorio al leer el contenido de esta-…maldición, maldición, maldición…. ¿no pueden estar hablando en serio?...es una locura…-susurro sabiendo que si hablaba mas fuerte Remus se enteraría y no quería que por ningún motivo eso pasase-

Con rabia despedazo la carta con la firme intención olvidarla y su contenido. La aventó contra el fuego de la chimenea y esta ardió al instante haciendo cambiar el color del fuego por uno color púrpura. Era un sello cláusula, maldición, ahora quien había enviado la carta sabia que a Sirius no le había caído muy bien su misiva, por no decir que odiaba a toda su estirpe y mas allá. Gruño exasperado, debía hablar con Remus antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara.

--

-¿te sientes bien?...- la tranquila voz de su pareja teñida de preocupación atravesó las paredes como bálsamo reconfortante y esperanzador-

-Si…-dijo la voz de Ángelus amortiguada por la puerta-

-Llevas demasiado tiempo ahí…

-Dioses, como si no pudiera tardar un poco mas que tu y Blaise juntos en el baño…-trato de no sonar irritado, en verdad que lo intento, pero todo estaba yéndosele de sus manos-

-Bueno, si pero…-dijo tratando de entrar-

-Ash! ya baja… yo iré en unos minutos… cuando averigüe como se pone cierta parte de mi ropa… ¿contento?...-dijo fingiendo enojo y tratando a toda costa que su pareja no entrara al baño por ningún motivo o percibiera que algo había cambiado a su alrededor-

-okay…-dijo conteniendo la risa, Ángelus podría ser todo un caso en ciertas ocasiones-

-… -se mantuvo callado hasta que la presencia de su pareja desapareció por completo de la habitación- aghhhh…

Las últimas semanas se había sentido terrible; sabía que esto tenía que suceder en algún momento pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Hasta ahora había logrado ocultárselo a su pareja pero no podría por mucho si los síntomas seguían agudizándose. El dolor no era problema, pero el sangrado si. Se quito la túnica gruesa que hasta el momento protegía su cuerpo dejando ver la bien formada espalda cubierta por sangre, sangre que era derramada por las finas líneas que componían el tatuaje de dragón que ocupaba casi toda la espalda. Por fin había sucedido, sus identidades se habían confrontado. El guardián y el demonio se habían encontrado y entrado en conflicto haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiera a prueba por la cantidad de poder que empezaba a salirse de control. Guardián y demonio; dos entidades completamente diferentes radicando en un mismo cuerpo, que se repelían y tenían naturalezas diferentes, es por ello que tendían a rechazarse completamente en vez de adaptarse una a la otra. En el caso de Blaise esto no ocurría puesto que el solo tenia poder demoníaco, en cambio Ángelus tenia media alma de demonio y eso si era un gran problema. Si no lograba dominar sus poderes estos le destruirían aunque este no era el mayor de sus problemas.

Cuando las molestias empezaron no supo a que atribuírselo ya que los demonios o parte demonios raramente se enfermaban, realmente no le dio importancia, no hasta que los dolores fueron francamente insoportables. Al no saber que le aquejaba y viendo tantos síntomas raros y los libros de los ancestros no determinaban nada concluyente, supo que tendría que ir con ella. Con la única que podía ayudarle; Damatrea, la muerte ni mas ni menos. Lo cual ahora no sabía si agradecer o maldecir.

Inicio Flash Back

-vaya, vaya, vaya… pero que bien… miremos que me trajo la marea…-dijo alegremente mirando al recién llegado-

-primero, no me trajo nadie, yo solito puedo venir y segundo ¿desde cuando usas expresiones mundanas?...-dijo con cierto tonito entre irónico y acido-

-se nota que andas en tus días….-dijo tomando unas uvas y comiéndolas con desinterés-

-Damatrea no quiero decir lo obvio, pero soy hombre… ¿recuerdas?...

-¿de verdad?... no lo pareces… ¿no se te cruzo un ovario por ahí?...-apuntillo con el largo dedo-

-Damatrea….-gruño en advertencia, la verdad es que no estaba para juegos-

-Okay, okay…entonces…. ¿Qué te trae por mi dulce morada?...-dijo sentándose teatralmente en unos elegantes sillones azules, haciendo revolotear un poco los volados y olanes perlados del suntuoso vestido-

-¿sigues siendo la muerte?...-dijo con descaro simulando desconfianza-

-¡Oye!, la duda ofende…-dijo indignada, pero ofreciéndole un asiento a su lado-

-Entonces no hagas preguntas ociosas, se que sabes por que he venido...

-Uuuuuuuh, eso si que sorprende… es interesante ver como puedes utilizar el poder de tu familia….

-No tengo tiempo, Damatrea…

-Cierto, no lo tienes… pero, ¿Qué gano yo? Sabes bien que no hago nada por altruismo…

-Lo se, ¿Qué deseas esta vez?...

-Tu vida no vale lo suficiente, Ángelus… lo sabes… cuando menos para mi… pero…-la sonrisa maliciosa adorno sus labios-

-…-levanto una ceja a modo de interrogación-

-No lo se…. Eso depende de ti…-su sonrisa se curvo aun mas-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?...

-¿No lo has notado aun?...-inquirió sabiendo perfectamente que Ángelus le entendería-

-…-entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo muy bien a lo que Damatrea se refería. Pero la verdad no tenía interés alguno en decirlo abiertamente-

-Es el tiempo, lo que tu sientes es el "llamado del rey"-dijo cambiando de platica sabiendo que de momento no ayudaría en nada preguntarle directamente, ya habría tiempo para ello-

-Eso solo se da en los aspirantes al trono…

-Teniendo en cuenta que casi toda la familia real demoníaca murió, solo queda una respuesta, ¿no?...

-…el no quiere el trono…

-Esto no es algo a lo que pueda renunciarse, Ángelus…

-Lo se, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo….

-Aun no lo captas, tu compartes alma con un demonio… y no cualquier demonio, el único aspirante al trono del infierno, que interesante, ¿verdad? El rey debe tener el alma completa para asumir su trono y poder, sino morirá dejando el trono sin dueño y un caos se desatara en el infierno…-le miro fijamente formulando la pregunta que no quería decir, pero debía hacer y sabia muy bien que Ángelus lo entendería-

-Lo amo….-dijo como única respuesta o excusa a la pregunta que Damatrea no había formulado pero daba a entender-

-¿En verdad?...-entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente-…Sabes bien que ese amor que dices sentir por cierto demonio se desvanecerá como el humo cuando le regrese la mitad de alma que tu tienes…

-….-le miro con los ojos abiertos por la impresión y el shock-

-Oh, no lo sabias…-dijo sin el menor tacto como si hablara del clima-…El amor que sientes es un reflejo de lo que Alex siente, por supuesto que te ayudo a no morirte en su momento pero sigue siendo la mitad de alma y tiene los sentimientos del…

-No, lo intuía pero no lo sabia… tú me lo has confirmado…

-Alex es un demonio único… tiene alma ya te lo había comentado antes; pero eso no lo hace único, lo que lo hace único es su capacidad de amar… -puntualizo Damatrea mientras le miraba fijamente-…los demonios nacen con alma; es un hecho. Es una oportunidad que se les da si quieren redimirse, pero solo y solamente si desarrollan su capacidad de amor se vuelven únicos, eso ha pasado rara vez puesto que el amar conlleva sacrifico y como sabrás casi ningún demonio se sacrificaría por nadie que no fuera él mismo, si incluso los demás seres tienen la innata capacidad de amar y no la usan…bueno no como en la forma en que Alex lo hace…

-Lo se…-sonrió tristemente reconociendo que Alex tenia mucho que ofrecer aun y que tal vez no conocería-

-¿Qué harás?...

-Sabes lo que haré, así que no preguntes cosas obvias…-le miro con odio ardiente salido de sus más profundos y aterradores sentimientos-

-No son obvias… en verdad no lo se…

-Vivirá y obtendrá algo mejor de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle…el esperara, lo se… si le digo cualquier cosa que le de esperanza el lo hará; lo se….pero yo no puedo amar…-sonrió con burla, pero Damatrea sabia que esa burla era dirigía hacia si mismo-…es gracioso, Lucifer logro lo que quería hace mucho, pero nunca quise aceptarlo; me destruyo por completo y a Alex conmigo, pues solo soy un cuenco vació que nada puede ofrecer, Alex no se merece esto aun cuando lo sepa y lo acepte…

-…no podrás amar, pero sientes igual que cualquier otro…

-Maldita sea, solo siento esas estúpidas emociones por… maldición, maldición…-grito con furia golpeando las paredes de obsidiana; lastimándose los nudillos y dedos en el proceso y salpicando como diminutas estrellas de sangre en las negras y brillantes paredes-

-…-Damatrea le miro asombrada aun cuando tenían años de conocerse, era la primera vez que veía a Ángelus colapsar en sus sentimientos o mas bien a causa de los sentimientos de otro y demostrar que tenia mas que hielo en las venas; sintió pena por él pero sabia que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlo; era su destino y no podía evadirlo por mas que doliera aceptarlo-

Fin Flash Back

Había discutido muchas cosas ese día; Damatrea había aceptado ayudarle bajo dos términos que debía cumplir lo más pronto posible. Pero como hacerlo cuando no podía dejar de sentir. El tiempo estaba llegando a su límite y debía cumplir, se miro en el espejo y lo que vio no le gusto en lo absoluto. Con furia golpeo con sus palmas la pared a ambos lados del espejo quedando frente a este y el lavabo. Miro hacia el frente al espejo, la visión de su reflejo le dio nauseas, se veía patético y peor aun se sentía patético. Odiaba sentirse de ese modo, débil y vulnerable. El no era así, ¿Por qué se tenia que sentir así? Suspiro hondamente tratando de enterrar sus nauseas en los profundo de su estomago, pero eso solo hizo que algo mucho mas pesado se instalara en su estomago oprimiéndolo con fuerza, un sentimiento entre amargura y dolor.

-siento que el destino nos destruya… en verdad Alex, en verdad lo siento….

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

N: para los que se quedaron con ganas de mas ya cumplí, aquí están algunas parejitas y sus problemas como siempre jajajaja. Si, ya se que esto esta medio color de hormiga pero bueno que se le hace, poco a poco se revelara la trama aunque no se si esta secuela tendrá tantos capítulos como su antecesora (dios los libre o tal vez no jejejeje eso depende de ustedes. Como puede tener diez puede tener veinte; aun no lo decido jejejeje /se aceptan sugerencias/) también intervendrán personajes de otros libros que me encantan jejeje, así que esto va a ser como un revoltijo de mundos (no me acuerdo en este momento como se le dice a esto) pero bueno jejeje.

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado Completo: Sí

Usurpador Completo: No

Amor Prisionero Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque Completo: No

Shadow´s Crystal´s Completo: No

El Péndulo Completo: No

Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro Completa: No


End file.
